The Queen
by TheQueenofBooks1000
Summary: Heather discovers that not being able to sleep in a deteriorating plane can cause slightly embarrassing situations. AleHeather, oneshot.


**My first Total Drama fic! Woo-hoo! This story is set during Total...Drama...WORLD TOUR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TDI/A/WT/ROTI**

* * *

Heather sat in the economy class glaring at nothing in particular. Her short, dark hair hung limply on the sides of her face, making her sigh in indignation. Her hair used to be long and luscious, and now it was gone. All because of this stupid TV show.

Heather briefly considered quitting, before pushing it out of her mind immediately. No way. She didn't abandon her giant mansion, eat Chef's mostly inedible food, put up with Chris' moronic challenges, and of course, shear off her hair, just so she could lose Alejandro—

Her mind stopped, mid-rant. _Lose_ to_ Alejandro, _she corrected herself. As if Alejandro was important enough for her to concern herself with. He was nothing but a pawn who thought that he was king. Heather, appropriately, considered herself as the queen of this game. The queen, after all, had more responsibilities, more _power _than that of the king, whose only job was to avoid elimination.

The raven-haired girl glanced around the room. The economy class looked ghastly, as usual, with a few rats scurrying from over the shelves. The only other person in there was Sierra, who was snoring soundly, holding a teddy bear (with a picture depicting Cody's sleeping face taped on it) in a death grip. Heather almost felt bad for Cody. _Almost._

Suddenly, the plane jerked, nearly knocking Heather off her seat. Sierra merely shifted, muttered, "Codykins, you can eat the eagle egg," and went back to snoring like a hybrid chainsaw-leaf blower.

Heather scowled. Between the stalker girl's snoring and the turbulent flight, it would be a miracle if she could actually get any sleep in the night. Sighing again, she stood and walked to the exit, stumbling a few times as the plane zipped violently from left to right.

She closed the door behind her. She had nowhere to go. Straightening, she tucked her short, formerly beautiful hair behind her ear. It didn't matter. Anyplace was better than being cooped up with the psycho, her Cody-bear, and the cat-sized rats. Her scowl deepened as she remembered that it was Ale-jerko's fault that she was here. Instead of choosing her, the person who teamed up with him in his so-called alliance, he chose Cody to stay with him in first class. Idiot.

Heather heard noises from the left side of the plane, near the cargo hold. Instinctively, she walked towards it, not noticing a green-skinned guy with yellowish eyes peering at her from behind the boxes of the cargo hold.

She stopped, and she realized that she was in front of the first class compartment. The Asian twirled the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. Hardly believing her luck, Heather crept silently inside. Maybe she could look for evidence, something that can give her the upper hand from that disgustingly seductive, horrendously charming Latino.

And the source of the noises was revealed. Cody was tossing and turning violently, and saying incomprehensible stuff pretty loudly. He must have been having a nightmare, probably about a certain purple-haired girl.

Heather's eyes traveled to something more interesting. In one of the luxurious seats lay Alejandro, clad in nothing but shorts. He lay perfectly still, like a sculpted statue. Instead of her original plan of poking through his stuff (in a professional way, of course, not in a Sierra way) Heather hesitantly walked to his side, ignoring the warning lights and sirens flashing in her brain. Not even knowing what she was doing, she sat carefully on the seat next to him, as to not wake him up.

Alejandro looked cocky even in his sleep. His eyes were only lightly shut, and his lips still carried that adorable half smirk. His hair looked as soft as ever. The fact that he was shirtless didn't hurt.

"NO, SIERRA! I WON'T EAT THE EAGLE SOUP!"

Heather froze, and turned her head slowly to face Cody. He thrashed and kicked for a good five seconds, then went limp and resumed his muttering. Slowly, Heather turned her head back to face Alejandro, her brain already trying to form excuses as to why she was there. _I was looking for my pencil. I saw a wolf heading in this direction. Ezekiel was about to have you for breakfast._

To her immense relief, Alejandro seemed to have not stirred. Heather let out a long, quiet breath and slumped on the seat.

That's when she heard a soft moan. "Heather..."

The queen bee turned uneasily towards him. In less than a second, he had acquired a blissful look on his face. "Heather...oh, don't stop, _mi amor..._I _love_—"

Heather let out a horror-stricken gasp and stood before he could finish. Her face burning, the raven-haired girl ran away as fast as the rowdy plane would allow her, and slammed the door, not even caring that it could wake anyone up.

Ten seconds passed.

Slowly, Alejandro opened his green eyes, and smirked. He had been awake since Heather came in. He was feeling very smug. This would give him the upper hand in the competition...at least for a little while. But obviously, Heather would get it back after an episode or so, and he'd have to find a way to get the upper hand _again. _No matter what happened, though, Heather would do anything to win.

Beautiful Heather was, after all, the queen of this show. And he was fully aware of that.

Now, all he had to do was emerge as the king.

* * *

**Okay. It's my first TD story, so please cut me some slack. I need to learn more about their personalities, so sorry if it's OOC. Anyway, please review. :D**


End file.
